Forbidden Fruit
by emilionaomikins
Summary: Naomi and Emily met several years ago, the attraction was instant, it still is, only there are a few more complications these days. A Naomily tale but some of the other Gen 2 characters feature too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. Unusually for me I'm not exactly sure where this story is going. I have a vague idea and I'd like to know if I should continue or if it's a non starter. So any reviews will, as ever, be much appreciated.**

**Naomi and Emily met some years ago, there was an instant attraction, but it's not as straightforward as it seems.**

**This is mostly plot free smuttiness but as I say, if you think it's worth it I'll definitely try harder to flesh out a story based on my initial musings.**

* * *

I push against the wall as my head slams backwards, "fuck..."

My hands slide frantically against the tiles, then they grab a fist of red hair and press her mouth closer towards me, "oh yesss... Oh good god yessss..."

Just as it's done for the last ten minutes her tongue flicks, licks and strokes as her immaculately manicured fingers pump faster and faster into me. She pushes my legs wider allowing her deeper access, an action that elicits a low moan from the back of my throat. It's a good job this is a private bathroom, it means I can be as loud as I want, it's always the same when she fucks me, I can't help it.

She continues her deep, strong thrusts, driving harder and harder as her mouth works me higher until my legs begin to buckle, "Aggggghhhh... Yes... Yes... Fucking yes..."

I cry out as I finally come into her mouth, my whole body quivers and I'm pretty sure I'd be in a heap on the floor if she wasn't supporting me. I take shallow breaths, desperately drawing in oxygen as I start to calm down.

"We're not done yet." She growls as she sucks even harder on my clit and swipes her tongue back and forth as her fingers twist inside me.

I'm not sure which one of us moans loudest as she continues her relentless assault, within seconds I don't care as the heat builds inside me again. I shouldn't be surprised, she's rarely satisfied with making me come once, although usually she leaves a bigger gap between the times she takes me.

Even though I've just orgasmed, I know for certain it's going to happen again, she's always had the power to reduce me to a shuddering wreck and she never stops until she decides I've had enough, even if I beg...

Her nails scrape inside me, her teeth scrape across my clit and that's it I come like a rocket at blast off, head back, bucking hips, hands clawing at the head driving me towards oblivion.

Christ she knows how to make me feel good. Although I can't be 100% sure I sense she's smiling as her slow licks bring me down gently from my high.

She waits until my breathing slows before she rises and kisses me, "My God, I didn't think it was possible but fucking you gets better and better. I bloody love it."

"Maybe don't leave it so long next time..." I utter.

She smiles sadly, "Baby, you know if things could be different..."

I nod, "Yeah I know, sorry. Now let me return that rather amazing favour."

She shakes her head, "I have to go but I'll definitely take you up on that offer next time... and it'll be soon."

"Promise?" I hate the neediness in my voice.

She nods, "Naomi, if I didn't have a meeting with the bank, your fingers would be inside me right now."

"You could always pop back in afterwards." I suggest.

She laughs, "we'll see, but it is tempting. For some reason I'm full of nervous energy..."

I smile, "I have an excellent, and very quick, way to get rid of that."

She glances at her watch, turns back, and steps out of her expensive silk knickers, "I suppose it won't matter if I'm a couple of minutes late..."

* * *

Once she's gone I rattle round the office. How rude, let me introduce myself, Naomi Campbell, grifter extraordinaire even if I say so myself and just so you know, I hate the phrase con artist or thief. There's a real art in what we do so to reduce it to something 'petty' is quite an insult. We're not talking pick pocketing here. Anyone can bump against someone, smile as they apologise and help themselves to the contents of a bag. It's how we all cut our teeth. No I'm talking about cleverly thought out, precision planning, always one step ahead.

Also we never fleece anyone who doesn't deserve it, the mark is always dodgy. Most of them have a veneer of respectability, politician, world renowned surgeon, city banker, no wait, they're never respectable. But anyway, the one thing they have in common is that no matter how seemingly innocent they appear they got their cash by shafting someone else. All we're doing is redressing the balance.

I've got quite striking eyes so I'm told, so to leave no lasting impression is quite a feat. It's especially impressive when the job's bigger and I might meet you a few times before I help myself to some of your ill gotten gains.

Never trust anyone. It's a motto I've lived by all my life and it's stood me in good stead. The only people I care about are my Mum and my long standing mates Cook and Effy.

Actually there's her as well, but that's so fucked it's hardly worth mentioning. Who am I kidding? Meeting her was the start, and in some ways the end, of any sort of normal existence I might have otherwise had. So it's always worth mentioning...

Now don't go reaching for the sick bucket but have you ever met someone and just wanted to take care of them? Your head instantly fills with pictures of domestic bliss, for a brief moment you're skipping along, holding hands and you can see how your life could be quasi conventional with this person?

That's what it was like the day I met her and nothing was ever quite the same again. It's not like I fell in love or anything, not at first anyway. But by Christ I wanted to fuck her, every fibre in my body ached for her, I was desperate to get her naked and writhing beneath me.

Before her I was a bit of a player, we all were. What could be better than a random fuck after a successful job, when the adrenaline rushes through you and you're awash with cash? We were always brimming with confidence, in our line of work we had to be, so we'd head out to a club or a bar and turn on the charm.

We were never short of offers, even Cook with his sleazy chat up lines. Effy has got all this mysterious vulnerability about her, she's fucking hard as nails, but a few flutters of her eyelashes makes people gravitate towards her, it actually comes in handy a lot of the time, not just when she wants a shag.

As for me? I generally prefer girls but I wasn't averse to screwing a guy occasionally when the pickings were slim. Now don't get me wrong the choice of women was usually quite a lot wider than you think. Most might say they're straight but believe me there are still enough who want some good old fashioned girl on girl action, even if it's, in their own words 'an experiment'.

But I don't judge nor do I label. I've had some great experiences with bi-curious women (top tip girls, if you're ok licking a fanny it might suggest a bit more than curiosity) and I've been fucked quite efficiently by the odd bloke (notice the term efficiently? Yes it achieved something, but it was never going to rock my world).

Obviously the girls who already knew they were gay were easiest to pull. A few drinks, a cheeky smile and the odd wink usually did the trick. Before you knew it they were eagerly offering themselves to you, quietly begging you to fuck them, to make them come. So I did and I usually got a damn good orgasm in return.

She was one of the more reticent ones, shy even. Even though I knew straight away she wanted me, she wouldn't admit it at first. She even flirted but it was always done with this air of untouchability, like I'd never really have her.

I laugh to myself at that point, it was pretty much right and wrong in equal measure. Nearly seven years after I met her, even though, like earlier, we still fucked regularly, I still wasn't sure whether she'd ever properly be mine.

* * *

_**Seven years earlier**_

_"Job for you babe. Rob Fitch, behind with the rent on his gym." Cook flourishes the paper towards me._

_I take it and look at the docket, "Oh fuck Cook, why me? Remind me again why we're doing this shit?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "cos it pays the bills babe."_

_"Come to London, we can live the high life, the pavements are covered in gold." I mimicked._

_"What's Ms Grumpy on about now?" Effy asks as she walks in from having a fag._

_I glare at her, "Am I the only one who thinks this is utter bollocks? We're supposed to be rolling in cash after successfully screwing some rich guys over, not a fucking debt collection agency."_

_She shrugs, "for now this pays the bills..."_

_I snort, "do you both rehearse that line?"_

_"He's got twin girls, legal and quite good looking apparently." Cook attempts to placate me._

_"Oh Jesus Christ as if I'm that bloody obvious." I scoff._

_Effy stares, "seems to have done the trick. Blondie is getting all hot under the collar."_

_"No I'm not..." I say sulkily._

_Alright, that's a lie, I am ok? I mean twins, twice the fun, who the hell hasn't fantasied about that?_

_I sigh, "fine, am I going for threats, payment or pain?"_

_Cook laughs in triumph, "threats obviously and try to get the money first, if not... I guess Mr McClair might want his pound of flesh..."_

_I nod, "Ok, see you later."_

_"Naoms?"_

_I turn around._

_"Go in and out, do your job and please try not to fuck the daughters eh?"_

_I grin, "as if I would..."_

_Thirty minutes later I stand outside a suburban house, I ring the doorbell and wait patiently until it's answered. _

_"Rob Fitch?" I ask._

_He nods _

_"I think we need to have a little chat about some money you owe my employer." I say as I make my way inside. _

_His eyes widen as he realises why I'm here, "please, I just need a bit more time..."_

_I shrug, "three months behind Rob, that's plenty of time don't you think?"_

_He crumbles, "listen, seriously, they don't know, none of them know. I promise, give me a week and I'll get you the money."_

_"Rob sweetheart, who are you speaking to?" A Scottish voice burrs._

_I smile and hold out my hand as the woman comes into view, "Hello Mrs Fitch, I'm one of Rob's colleagues."_

_"Oh, nice to meet you, Er?" She looks expectantly at Rob who's sweating._

_"I'm Naomi one of the personal trainers at the gym." I explain._

_She gives a high pitched laugh, "you didn't say you'd taken on new staff darling."_

_Rob swallows, "I'm sure I did babe, Naomi's there for the power plates."_

_I grin, "nothing I like more than working up a sweat."_

_Alright so it's mean to suggest there's anything going on but I'm not here for a nice lunch am I?_

_There's a commotion on the stairs, a brazen girl stares me out, I'm guessing she's one of the twins, if they're both this well, ahem, proportioned I might not be able to keep the promise I made to Cook._

_"Who the fuck are you?" She sneers._

_I smile, "I'm Naomi, and you are?"_

_"None of your business bitch." She spits back._

_"Katie! Don't be so rude to our guest." Rob says unsurely as his gaze flits backwards and forwards._

_She returns to her phone with a disinterested shrug, "Whatevs."_

_I could definitely tap that. Brusque, no nonsense and I bet she's filthy. _

_She notices me staring at her tits and she scoffs. "Babe, you couldn't afford this if you won the lottery."_

_I glance towards Rob, "Sometimes I guess we all want what we can't afford."_

_"Why is everyone in the hall?" _

_I glance up and meet the confused brown eyes, where her twin is steely, rude and sure of herself she lacks confidence. But she fixes me with an unwavering stare and suddenly it feels like the temperature in the room increases._

_"Emily, this is a colleague of mine, Naomi." Rob explains._

_"Oh, hi."_

_"Hello," I lick my lips and let her know I'm definitely wondering what's under that nice tight top she's wearing._

_We stare at each other for slightly too long before she breaks eye contact. Sorry Cook, but all bets are off, I can already tell she wants me and if we were alone I'd be fucking her as we speak._

_"So Rob, you have twins?" I ask._

_He scowls, "yes and they're the apple of my eye..."_

_My gaze flits back towards Emily, "I can see why."_

_"Naomi, please,..."_

_I laugh, "Jesus Rob, even I'm not that bad. End of the week yeah?"_

_He nods, "no problem."_

_I walk towards the door, they eye me strangely but Emily follows me out. _

_"How much does he owe?"_

_I think about lying, but I don't. "A few grand."_

_She sighs, "and he has until the end of the week?"_

_"Emily. If he pays there's no issue. I never have to come here again and disturb your family time." I explain._

_Her next comment floors me, "pity, because I quite liked the interruption..."_

* * *

_A few days later I'm at the club. It's not exactly high end or salubrious but it actually gives a few new DJs the opportunity to shine. Ok so it's not really about the music, it's a front for money laundering and selling drugs, but as my wonderful friends keep reminding me, it pays the bills._

_Cook walks into the office as I lift my head fresh from snorting a line of coke._

_"Fuck's sake Naoms, don't stick all the rent money up your nose."_

_"I'm not, I'm testing the merchandise, gives it the personal touch being able to recommend it." I quip back. "And I can confirm it's seriously good shit." _

_He nods, "yup, definitely gets the night off to a flying start."_

_"How is it out there? Anything promising?" I ask hopefully._

_He grins, "come on Naoms, everything is promising, just depends if you can convert it."_

_I grin back, "Cook, I can always convert it, you know that."_

_He laughs, "True. Eff's already pulled twice, some lucky, lucky boys out there tonight."_

_I tut, "As if you'd know..."_

_"Listen blondie, just because you and her had a bit of a lezza testing phase doesn't mean she's into fanny. Trust me, she's a cock cruncher, and yes, that __is__ based on personal experience."_

_I roll my eyes, "Cook, you were off your tits, neither of you actually remember what happened, Christ you don't even know for sure you had sex. I on the other hand can recall very clearly my adventures with Ms Stonem, and believe me she'll give most dykes I know a good run for their money."_

_He smiles sarcastically, "go fuck yourself. Oh, speaking of dykes, there's some bird trying to get in, says she knows you."_

_I shrug, "I know lots of birds, had most of the interesting ones, doesn't mean I want them anywhere near the club."_

_Cook smirks, "trust me, if you ain't already fucked this one you soon will. Proper mint."_

_I wander to the entrance and see her tentatively waiting. She's wearing a tighter top than the last time I saw her, it leaves very little to the imagination. Her skirt is so short it should be illegal. Immediately my head is filled with graphic pictures of her on the floor, barely there skirt pushed up, knickers, if she's wearing any, cast aside, legs wide open as I feast on her wet, welcoming pussy. _

_"It's Emily right?" I say casually even though we both know it's her name._

_She nods as I open the rope barrier and let her in. My hand rests on the small of her back as I guide her through the club._

_I lean towards her, "what can I get you to drink?"_

_"Vodka, ice, but otherwise as it comes." _

_The noise normally makes it hard to hear, but everything she says is clearly audible. Just like our pervious meeting, I feel myself getting aroused as she stands near me, I'm definitely fucking her tonight, no chance she'll get away this time._

_I hand her the glass, she downs it and licks her lips. Christ, I'm desperate to feel that tongue against me._

_"Another?"_

_She nods. _

_I order a shot and once again she finishes it in one go._

_"I've got something a bit stronger in my office if you fancy it?" _

_Again she nods and I lead her back through the club. We reach the room and I open a bottle of bourbon. "Two fingers?"_

_She smirks as she takes the glass, "always works for me..."_

_I stare at her, "to be honest I didn't have you pegged as the forward type."_

_"Thought I'd be shy?" She asks with false bravado as I notice the slight shake of her hand._

_Interesting, not as confident as she's pretending then._

_I shrug and decide to be bold, "not necessarily, but I could tell you wanted me to fuck you, I just wasn't sure how easy it would be for you to ask."_

_Emily shifts uncomfortably, "how... how... could you tell?"_

_I snort, "there are always signs babe. Dilated pupils, licking of lips, lingering looks, it's all there."_

_"I'm not like that..." Emily stutters._

_I stare, "really? Doesn't make much difference to me either way. You can be as straight as you like, firmly in the closet or gay as a window. You're still here, in my office, lowering your inhibitions, and I think we both know why."_

_"I've never... I mean... I'm not..." She stutters as I close the distance between us. _

_I raise my eyebrow, "Emily, if this is some sort of 'fuck me and let my Daddy off his debt' shite, then it isn't a goer. I'll screw you if it's what you want, but not as some sort of payment in kind."_

_She looks affronted, "how dare you, I'm not a prostitute..."_

_I smile smugly as I allow my fingertips to slowly circle her increasingly erect nipples while she bites her bottom lip, "so you must want to be fucked?"_

_She stares at me and I know the answer. _

_"How old are you?" I ask as continue gently rubbing._

_Her nostrils flare, "old enough."_

_I pause my actions and wait._

_"I'm twenty." She utters breathlessly as I resume the soft flicking of my nails._

_She's only a year or so younger than me but she seems far more innocent, I'm more than happy to change that..."Have you ever been screwed Emily?"_

_She moans, "not by a woman..."_

_"But you want to be?" I check again._

_"Just by you..."_

_She lets me lead her over to the edge of the desk and she gulps as I turn her around so she faces away from me. I lean in and my breath tickles her neck. My hands push inside her top and I continue to massage the full tits I find inside. Her nipples harden even more as she pushes back into me._

_"It's very simple Emily but I need you to say it. And believe me I'm more than happy to oblige, so my answer is a given." I utter as I press against her._

_She trembles beneath me. "I want you... I want you to fuck me..."_

_I smile and run my hands up the inside of her thighs, before I pull up her skirt. "Those little panties are wet aren't they?"_

_A nod._

_"When I dip my finger into them, I bet you're already open and waiting?" I ask._

_"Yesss... I'm so ready for you..."_

_"Doesn't only have to be my fingers, I'm pretty adept with my tongue too." I continue as I remove her soaked knickers. _

_"I don't care..." She hisses. "Fuck me... Lick me... Do what the hell you like..."_

_I tentatively enter her with one finger, at first just up to the knuckle but she drives her hips backwards and pushes me deeper inside. So then I use two fingers, slowly sliding them into her as her hands grip the edge of the desk._

_I thrust in and out a couple of times as I continue to talk, "My God you want this..."_

_She nods. "Yes... ever since the other day... It's all... it the only thing I've been able to think about..."_

_"Did you do anything?" I ask curiously._

_Her arm reaches round the back of my neck as she bucks towards my fingers, "Yes... I had a shower and... Oh God... I... Oh... I... made myself come..."_

_"Like this?"_

_"No... Christ... not like this... nothing like this..." she utters as she presses against me._

_Her admission causes my fingers to pump harder. I reach down with my other hand and circle her clit before I start to rub it. My actions get quicker as I feel her quake beneath me. _

_"I'll fuck you over and over, all the live long day." _

_She moans loudly, "Oh... Oh fuck... God... Yesss."_

_My fingers thrust and rub harder until she's whimpering beneath me, "that's it Emily, come for me, let yourself go..."_

_"Ohhhhhh..._

_Fuckkkkkk..._

_Yessssss..." _

_Her cries echo round the room as she comes spectacularly. My god, I've made girls orgasm before, I love the moment of release, the point when they let go completely as a result of what I've done, but this is something else. She grips me tightly as she rides it out, my fingers are still inside her, I press against her clit and I kiss her neck as she writhes and jerks beneath me. _

_"That was so fucking beautiful..."_

_She collapses forward and pants against the desk as I gently withdraw both sets of fingers. Unusually for me I wonder what we do now? Maybe she'll simply leave, maybe we'll make small talk about the weather, but hopefully, in spite of her inexperience, she'll want to fuck me back. Luckily I don't have long to wait or to think._

_Emily turns and bites her bottom lip before she grabs the waistband of my jeans. She flips us as I'm pushed against the desktop and after a flurry of activity I find not only am I naked from the waist down there's a very eager redhead in residence between my thighs._

_She pushes my legs further apart and murmurs as she presses into me. Her tongue impatiently probes and licks, stroking back and forth as she alternates between flicks across my clit and plunges inside me. I begin to rock my hips towards her._

_"Oh Jesus... Oh God yes..."_

_She quickens her pace. I'm assuming the fact she's never been fucked by a woman means she's never done this before either. Believe me, a lot of girls I've been with could learn a thing or two from her..._

_"Fuck Emily..."_

_Ok, so the fact I've fucked her helps, making her orgasm has definitely heightened my arousal, seeing her enthusiastically lapping away __pressing harder and harder against me as stiff fingers join her circling tongue, it's inevitable right? I mean there's no need to feel __embarrassed because it doesn't take much more before I fall back across the desk, cry out a series of swear words as I push my hips towards her and come pretty spectacularly, and noisily, into her inviting mouth._

_She continues to softly lick and I feel her moan as she teases me gently back down._

_Once my breathing slows she rises and stares at me as she licks her fingers, "So that's what all the fuss is about..."_

_I smile, "Phft, that? Wasn't anything compared to what else I can show you..."_

_"I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends." she says with a smirk as she pulls her underwear back on._

_"Keep doing that babe and we'll be best mates in no time."_

_"See you soon." Emily says with a smile as she leaves._

_I nod, "You can count on it."_

* * *

So seven years later. Here we are.

We still fuck regularly, occasionally at my place, sometimes in a hotel when we go away on 'business' or like today in a VIP bathroom or the office at the club when she's in town.

Trouble is she's not Emily Fitch anymore. No, that wide eyed innocent girl is long gone.

These days she's Emily McClair.

Yeah, that's right.

We're still together after a fashion, still crazy about each other.

Only now, she's married to my boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will reply to your reviews as I really appreciate each and every one.**

**You want this to continue, so thank you very much.**

**Emily pov and I promise I'll reveal why she's married to Freddie in the next chapter.**

**For now it's her take on things as a certain blue eyed blonde enters her life.**

* * *

I shift in my seat as I wait for my appointment. My nipples are stiff and sensitive as they strain against my expensive silk underwear. As for my knickers? Each time I even slightly move I feel the wetness soaked into them. Maybe taking Naomi up on her offer half an hour before I'm due to meet the bank manger wasn't the best decision I've ever made.

Yeah, right, I may have made some very poor choices in life, letting Naomi fuck me had never been one of them.

I'd been instantly drawn to her since we first met. Up until the point I'd walked down the stairs to be greeted by the intense blue eyed gaze that ran appreciatively up and down my body I didn't have the courage to admit I was attracted to women.

Of course I'd thought about it, almost obsessively at some points. At school there were always girls I'd fantasise about but I always pushed the thoughts away and wrote them off as silly crushes, told myself I was confusing admiration or envy with something sexual.

The fact Katie had a voracious sexual appetite and was very firmly in the hetero camp didn't exactly help me admit I might be different. We were twins, so we liked the same things right? She loved cock, so I must be well up for it too, well at least that's what everyone thought and when I was younger I found it easier to let them.

So when guys wanted to double date, I went along, often bored out of my skull and far more interested in the waitress serving us than the gormless lad eagerly trying to impress me. I hid behind the fact I was shy as an excuse not to really engage in conversation. My reputation as the sweet twin also came in handy in managing expectations of how the evenings would finish. If you wanted a blow job, a fuck or to be wanked off you asked Katie out, if you wanted a chaste kiss on the cheek, I was your woman.

This was all well and good at first, Katie simply thought I was waiting for someone special, of course she still found that notion totally alien but she grudgingly accepted it. When I was still a virgin at 18 she sneeringly told me I was weird and asked me outright if I was a lezza. I was firmly in denial so I laughed it off and said no of course I wasn't.

I'd been sort of seeing this guy David, we'd been out a few times. He was sweet enough but nothing exciting really. As usual my reputation as the innocent twin preceded me so imagine his surprise when I let him feel my tits the next time we sat in the dark cinema. He was positively shocked at the end of our next date when I let him finger me while I gave him a hand job in his Dad's shed. Thankfully, he was a typical hormonal teenager and it didn't take long before he was shuddering next to me as I tried to hide my distaste.

He was similarly quick when I finally let him fuck me at a house party a month or so later, a few minutes thrusting into me while I made appropriate moaning noises was all it took. He was apologetic afterwards and said next time it'd be longer without understanding that excited me less not more. But I carried on seeing him to keep Katie off my back, I became adept at faking orgasms, learning to quiver at the right moment and cry out so he never realised I hadn't come once in all the time we were together. Well not as a result of anything he'd done at any rate.

Much to the delight of my parents, he proposed on my 19th birthday and I realised I'd have to end things. Putting up with a pathetic shag once every couple of weeks was one thing, doing it for the rest of my life was quite another. At first he refused to take no for an answer, he camped outside the house and showered me with flowers, gifts and even poetry. So I took a more direct, and far crueler, approach and made sure he watched me go off to a room with one of his mates the next time we were at a party.

Surprisingly it was a far more satisfying encounter, mainly because this guy went down on me and with a suspension of disbelief and the blessed absence of stubble, I could fantasise it was a woman. I was worked up when he began thrusting into me with a level of proficiency, and stamina, I'd not experienced before. Suddenly I found myself genuinely crying out as I came not long after he'd come inside me.

We'd gone back to the party, he winked at Katie, made some comment about the innocent ones being more gratifying and soon David left. Katie stared at me, partly out of grudging respect, partly because she was jealous I was now apparently the in demand twin. So I played on it for a while, I'm not proud of it, but I fucked around. By the end of the year, no one, not even my sister, had any lingering doubts I was gay.

Then I met Naomi.

I wandered downstairs and every stupid wall of defence I'd carefully built up tumbled down in seconds. Staring into the ice blue eyes as she stood in the hallway of my parent's house told me everything I thought I knew was a lie.

I wanted her more than I'd ever wanted anything.

Every atom in my body hummed in desperation. I wanted to touch her, to make her skin ripple under my fingers. To stroke, lick, press... anything just so I'd be able to feel her shudder beneath me.

I was fairly restrained that first day, probably because I knew Dad was in trouble, I'd caught him crying in the early hours and sat as he explained how precarious our finances were.

But even then, even when I knew where she'd come from, I couldn't stop staring at the blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I followed her out and brazenly asked how bad things were. She was insistent if he paid she'd be off, I didn't want that so I make some flirtatious comment back.

She scrutinised me for a while before she handed me a business card and said I should look up the club if I was ever in the neighbourhood. I think we both knew it wasn't the club I was interested in. She smiled, said she hoped we'd get out of the mess and would look forward to seeing me.

I went back inside, made my way upstairs, locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower. At first I didn't even bother to get under the water. I pressed one palm against the tiled wall as I rubbed my clit harder and harder while I got lost in all sorts of delicious fantasies until I tremblingly came.

Then I did it again in the shower.

A few days later I did tell Naomi I'd made myself come as a result of our meeting, but I didn't tell her how often. I pretended it was just the once, in the shower, but it wasn't, Christ I masturbated like the Duracell bunny on acid.

I knew I had to see her, I knew I wanted her to fuck me, knew my own fingers were ok, but never as good as hers would be.

So I raided Katie's wardrobe and headed to the club. The outfit I wore was so far out of my comfort zone it was untrue. I hadn't even bothered with a coat as I needed her to see me and want me straight away otherwise I'd lose my bravado. I stood nervously as I grabbed one of the bouncers and asked if Naomi was in. He looked me up and down and said he'd check.

A few minutes later she walked out, I'd forgotten how gorgeous she was and I had an attack of nerves, she'd never be interested in me so I nearly ran off. But she noticed me and smiled as my insides did all sorts of backflips.

"It's Emily right?"

I nodded as she opened the rope barrier and led me inside. All the time we walked through the club I could feel the heat from her fingers pressing into my back. Luckily she ordered me a few drinks to calm my nerves. Then the million dollar question.

"I've got something stronger in the office if you fancy it?"

I nodded and she led us out of the bar area. It was quiet and I wasn't sure what would happen. There was some banter, but then she grew serious, told me I couldn't pay off Dad's debt like this.

I was insulted, at least I think I was because maybe that's what had been in the back of my mind?

Then she flicked her thumbs across my nipples and I couldn't remember anything.

She eyed me hungrily and asked me if I wanted to be fucked, she also made it quite clear she'd be more than happy to do it, if I wanted her to...

Did I? Oh yes. It was exactly what I'd come here for...

I can still vividly recall the feel of her pressing against me as I leant over the desk, her hot breath against my neck, her whispers and words, telling me exactly what she wanted to do, and was going to do to me. My knickers being pushed down and finally the feeling of her finger as she entered me. But it wasn't enough I pressed back and then she was really fucking me, faster and faster as her fingers pushed harder.

I grabbed the back of her neck as I thrust against her hand, I was moaning loudly, this was what I'd been thinking about, what I craved. Naomi's fingers driving into me, working me higher.

"Oh God, you want this..."

Like there was ever any doubt. I muttered as I bucked my hips. Then my head nearly exploded as I felt her finger tips rub insistently against my clit. Her breath spread across my neck as she increased the speed of her flicking as well as the thrusts of her fingers inside me.

"That's it Emily, come for me, let yourself go."

I'd never heard anything so sexy in my life, so I did as I was told and came for her. And God I came wonderfully. The feeling was so intense I thought I was going to faint, a searing heat flowed through me and I was like some wild animal, screeching, writhing and jerking as her fingers continue to tease me, pushing into me, circling and circling my clit until I collapsed against the desk.

She moved away and I felt her hesitate, I wondered if I'd done something wrong but when turned I could see exactly what was bothering her. I hadn't done this before, not with a woman, maybe it was a one way street? Not bloody likely.

I grabbed her jeans, pushed her against the table and then quickly opened the button, undid the zip and got rid of the offending items completely. There she was, glistening in all her glory beneath me. I lowered my head and began to stroke my tongue against her, I was making fucking slurping noises for Christ's sake I was so eager.

I licked her clit, then pushed my tongue into her, then I pushed her clit and licked my tongue inside her, oh then I did some clit licking, tongue pushing and finger thrusting. I was just getting into my stride when she fell back onto the desk, swore and came forcefully into my mouth.

I was obviously a natural.

After that we exchanged pleasantries, flirted some more and I knew I wanted to see her again.

I'm brought out of my reminiscing by the slight cough. "Mr Taylor will see you now."

I walk into the room and sit in the chair. I'm already slightly squirmy, he lasciviously looks me up and down as he notices my nipples proudly pressing against my jacket.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you who my husband is..." I state clearly.

His eyes widen and he looks away, "No of course not Mrs McClair, so shall we start?"

I nod and the next hour is spent in dizzyingly complicated transactions, money passing here, assets there, swaps, transfers, bonds.

Finally he looks up and rubs his temples, "So is that all we need to do today?"

"Yes but I'll need to see it all before you move it, we really can't have a mess like last time can we?"

He grimaces, "Of course not, I did say I was terribly sorry."

I shrug, "It is a lot to get your head round, I appreciate that, but you do know if you screw up again... there will be consequences..."

"Absolutely, it won't happen." He assures me.

I rise and shake his hand. "See you soon Mr Taylor."

"Mrs McClair."

I leave the bank, I don't need to go home for a few hours so I smile and hail a cab. I give the address and fidget as I go. I pay the driver and enter the club. Cook is restocking the bar.

"Emilio..."

I glare at him, "Mrs McClair Cook, in here, always Mrs McClair."

He grins, "Sorry Mrs McClair..."

Fucker. But a lovable one.

"Is she in the office?" I ask.

"Ready and waiting I expect."

I smile, "make sure we're not disturbed yeah? Not by anything."

A wink, "not a problem boss."

I make my way to the door, open it and shut it quietly before I turn the lock. Naomi's sat at her desk pouring over some documents, she sighs. She looks up and the smile that spreads across her face is beautiful.

"Can I help you?"

I chuckle, "Oh I'm certain you can."

Her eyebrow raises, "I'm very busy."

I pour us two measures of whisky, "surely you can have a bit of relaxation at work?"

She takes the glass, "A bit is ok I suppose, what did you have in mind?"

I down the drink, place the glass on the cabinet and move in front of her, she swallows as I push my knickers to the floor and hitch up my skirt before I settle on the desk with my legs on the arms of her chair.

"You were the one who suggested I pop back, what did you have in mind?"

Naomi grins, finishes her drink and dips her head down, "depends, what time's the driver picking you up?"

"Six."

My hand press against the leather desktop as her tongue pushes into me, she circles and then withdraws so she can flick my clit.

My head rolls back and my hips raise. "I need time to fuck you too..."

She opens my legs wider and smiles "Let's start with you and take it from there..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was in two minds whether to post this as I'd really like to post the next, more positive chapter, before Christmas but I'm not sure if I'll have the chance. But I hope to.**

**Anyway I promised I'd reveal all about the events that led up to Emily getting married to Freddie when she obviously wants Naomi. So here it is.**

**But it comes with a big warning, it features scenes of violence (which might give you a clue how it all happened) and Emily's back story is not a happy one. Sorry, it's not just for dramatic effect or meant to be gratuitous, it's genuinely supposed to be why Emily ended up in a marriage she neither asked for nor wants. But it may not be something you want to read and I accept that.**

**This is all Emily's pov and the next chapter continues the story from Naomi's pov and will explain why Emily is still married even though she's essentially with Naomi.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

I curl up in the armchair and immerse myself in a book. I've been home a few hours, I've showered and changed so I'm lounging in my trakkies, designer of course, but never the less much more casual than my expensive suit from earlier. I live in a big house, my clothes are all tailored, I have a manicure, pedicure and facial once a week.

I'm Emily McClair, trophy wife, I want for nothing.

One person's luxury is another person's hell, but it isn't all bad because I have Naomi, she's the shining light in my life and without her I'd be nothing. I smile, I've hand washed my underwear, normally I don't concern myself with domestic tasks, I don't need to, but I couldn't run the risk that our cleaner Mrs Smart might notice they're, let's be honest, more than a bit stained after my glorious afternoon. They'd been on the floor often enough not to mention the fact that when I put them on again they instantly mopped up the liquid seeping from me.

I sigh at my reminiscing and wonder what sort of mood he'll be in tonight. I generally don't care these days, he can sulk or be grumpy, it makes no difference to me. I've spent the afternoon attending to business bookended by being spectacularly fucked by my lover. I'm totally chilled out and it really isn't my problem anymore if he's uptight.

I hear the key as the front door creaks open. He swaggers into the room and stares at my wet hair.

"Is it sorted?" He asks.

I smile sweetly, "Hello darling, how are you? Did you have a nice day in town?"

"Sorry, how was it?" He utters.

I shrug, immediately disinterested once I've made my point, "it was fine."

"Heard you stopped at the club..."

I glance back up, "Yeah, had something to do. Problem?"

A snort, "not at all babe. You need to keep yourself occupied and it's none of my business..."

I stare intently, "You'd do well to remember that Freddie..."

He backs off, "So what did Taylor say? Snivelling little prick better not fuck anything up this time."

I wave my hand dismissively, "He's been warned, he knows what's at stake. I checked everything, I'll check it again before the transfer but the money will be in the account by Friday at the latest."

"Good. I'm not stopping long, I'm off out tonight, meeting the boys, having a few games of poker." He states.

We both know he's lying but as long as he doesn't interfere in my life I don't bother with his either, "I'm knackered, I'm going to bed soon."

"Fine, I'll probably stay out so see you tomorrow. Don't forget we're attending that stupid charity dinner." He says as he leaves the room.

I roll my eyes, "its for kids with cancer, surely even you're not that much of a bastard to think that's not a worthy cause."

"I don't know them, they have no bearing on my life." He replies disinterestedly.

Unfeeling cunt.

"I'll send the car to pick you up at 7, don't keep me waiting and lose the attitude Emily ok?"

I smile falsely, "Don't worry sweetie, I won't let the side down, as usual I'll smile, shake hands, and pretend this sham of a marriage is real."

He looks like he wants to answer back, but he doesn't, not anymore, "see you later."

"By the way, tell Katie I'll call her about Mum's birthday at the weekend..."

He flips me the finger as he leaves. "None of your business Emily, you'd do well to remember that too sweetheart..."

* * *

Don't look at me like that. Ok so the dig about my sister was bitchy but his comments really pissed me off. Then again he's still as much of a cunt today as the day I first met him so I shouldn't be surprised. Only these days I don't shy away from telling him exactly what I think. I only allow myself to be open and warm with Naomi, when I had glimpses of what my life could have been like. I never let my guard down with Freddie, I'd learnt the hard way being cold and detached was the only way to survive, and believe me I've had more practice than most.

It's a long story but in case you're interested I'll tell you. After that first night with Naomi in the club I was hooked. Not only was she stunningly beautiful, she was so self assured, knew what she wanted and I was going to make sure that was me.

I was desperate to see her again, just like at school I told myself it was an infatuation but if I'm being totally honest I wanted a repeat of our fuck against the desk. I'd never felt like that before, never been so turned on or experienced such a high, I wanted to know if it was a fluke or if this was what sex could be like all the time.

I waited a few days and then found myself outside the club again. This time I was dressed less provocatively but she still looked me up and down appreciatively once I'd announced my presence. I wish I could say I played hard to get, made her work for it, but I didn't, as soon as we entered the club I let her lead me straight to her office.

That night was the first time she went down on me and oh my fucking God it was amazing. Of course I'd been licked before, but it was mostly a few cursory swipes across my clit or the occasional pressing tongue as foreplay. It was never, ever like this. Nothing had even come close to the feeling of pure ecstasy that raced through me as the deep plunges and relentless flicking of Naomi's tongue brought me to a shuddering and deliciously noisy orgasm.

I can still remember the sparkling blue eyes that greeted me as she lifted her head, "Christ you taste good."

I was about to move when I felt her fingers enter me, I gasped but my hips rocked as she slid in and out. "You feel good too..."

"I do now..." I uttered as she continued her thrusts.

She smiled, "why do I get the impression this is just the start of things between you and me..."

Our eyes locked and I knew it was true, not only because she wanted me or I wanted her back, simply because it just felt right.

We met up frequently after that and after a while stopped pretending it was just sex, it wasn't. She made my world a brighter, happier, better place to be. Sometimes whole weekends would pass in a blur of shagging, laughter and enjoying being together. We'd talk, watch tv, eat take out food and be ourselves. Normal stuff you know?

We never spoke about feelings, never said I love you. Naomi's Dad had abandoned her and her Mum when she was little and she found it hard to express her emotions. The thought of getting hurt terrified her, so we kept up the pretence of something casual so she didn't panic or try to run. I didn't care, we were both young and we had plenty of time to be all grown up and serious when we got older.

Or so we thought.

Then Dad fell behind with his gym payments again and my world took on an entirely different direction.

* * *

_"Katie Fitch?" The man asked my twin._

_"Yeah, who wants to know?" She said defiantly._

_He smiled coldly and turned, "So you must be Emily?"_

_I nodded._

_"Come with me ladies."_

_I glanced at Katie as we were man handled into the car, we held hands as we were driven through the backstreets until we pulled up outside a warehouse. They led us inside and as my eyes adjusted to the dark I gasped._

_"Dad?"_

_"Ems, Katie believe me I didn't want you to see me like this."_

_His wrists were in chains attached to a ring in the ceiling, his face was swollen, two black eyes and dry blood had set on his cheeks and clothes._

_"What fucker did this to you? I'll kill them." Katie spat as she struggled._

_There was a shallow laugh and someone stepped from the the shadows, "the famous Fitch twins, how nice to meet you."_

_I'd seen him at the club a few times when I'd met Naomi, I already knew his name was Freddie McClair, he was only a few years older than us but he'd taken on his Dad's business interests while he was in prison. Normally he'd never dream of getting his hands dirty so the fact he was here filled me with dread. This was more than a couple of months unpaid rent._

_"Your dear old daddy has been a bit of a bad boy. Couldn't pay the rent so made an all or nothing bet. Eneie meanie, miny mo..."_

_His finger flitted between us and landed on Katie, "it's your lucky day babe. I hear you're dynamite in the sack..."_

_"Yeah? I heard you had a big cock so rumours aren't always true eh?" Katie responded._

_He winked at her, "believe me babe, that one is..."_

_I stared in disbelief at my twin, our Dad has been beaten to a pulp and she was flirting with the person responsible._

_"When you've finished setting up a fucking date can we talk about my Dad please?" I say sarcastically._

_He laughed as he turned to me. "feisty, I like that. What about you Emily? Prepared to do anything to save your old man?"_

_I stared at my Dad's pleading eyes, "Don't hurt him, please. Whatever he owes we'll find a way to pay you."_

_Freddie crossed the room and grabbed my Dad's face, he grimaced and cried out in pain, "see that Rob, how protective they are? It's nice so I'll give you one last chance. But don't piss me off again yeah? Otherwise neither of your precious girls will know what's hit them. Is that clear?"_

_My Dad nodded his head._

_They undid the chains and he slumped to the floor._

_"Fine, let that be a warning..." Freddie said as he walked away stopping to leer at me and Katie who I'm pretty sure preened herself for Christ's sake. "But I always collect my debts one way or another."_

_My Dad struggled but I calmed him down, he was in no fit state to argue. _

_"It's very nice to meet you at last Mr McClair." Katie practically purred as he left the room._

_He gruffly laughed, "Sure it won't be the last time babe..."_

_I realised just how true that was one day when I went to the club to see Naomi and met Katie leaving. _

_I stared at her, "what are you doing here?"_

_She shrugged, "Same as you probably, he's a bit of a kinky bastard but a great fuck isn't he?"_

_"Who is?" I asked incredulously._

_"Freddie. Isn't that why you're here, to screw him so Dad can keep the gym?" She said._

_I blinked a few times, "you're shagging him? After what he did?"_

_"Jesus Em, Dad got in over his head, what was Freds supposed to do? Showing weakness would leave him open to all sorts of shit. Do you know how many people are after his empire?" Katie scoffed._

_"You're fucking unbelievable." I replied._

_She stared at me, "so if you're not here to see him who are you here to see?"_

_I panicked, there was no way I could tell her so I made up something that in hindsight proved to be remarkably prescient, "of course I'm here to see him, who else would I be visiting? But not to shag him. To discuss other ways to save the gym."_

_She laughed, "Yeah, yeah, like I said, always worth the journey..."_

_I smiled falsely and entered the club, "see you later."_

_I passed Naomi's office and went to the bigger one at the back, I explained I wanted to see Mr McClair, his bodyguard smiled knowingly and ushered me in._

_Freddie was snorting a line of coke when I entered, he glanced up and smiled._

_"Gosh, both of you today. To what do I owe the honour?"_

_"Leave our family alone, my Dad's a good man, all he wants to do is earn a living." I stated._

_He shrugged, "Should have thought of that before he got into debt, I'm not a fucking charity."_

_I stared at him, "It's not just about the rent though is it? What do you want? What will it take?"_

_"Well your sister is partly making up for it, I'll give her that. Goes like a train doesn't she, your parents must be proud..."_

_"And yet you're happy to fuck her..." I responded._

_Freddie smiled, "everyone's happy to fuck her. The thing is Emily, do I want her to be the mother of my children? Would I like the mouth that's spent all afternoon sucking my dick to be the same one kissing my kids goodnight? I don't think so. You on the other hand, I think you're a bit more classy, a bit more innocent and you'd look good on my arm. Maybe that's a way Daddy's gym could be saved..."_

_I stared at him, "Are you honestly suggesting what I think you are? That we should date?"_

_He laughed, "no sweetheart, I'm suggesting we get married, can't wait too much longer for Freddie Jnr and you're in your prime right now."_

_I scoffed, "You can fuck right off if you think that's a goer. Hell will have to freeze over before I even consider it."_

_He stared coldly, "think about it."_

_I shook my head, "don't need to, the answer's no."_

_"I always get what I want..." _

_"Not this time." I said in disgust as I stormed off._

_Looking back I should have picked up the underlying menace in his voice._

_Dad got a such a bad beating he ended up in hospital for several weeks, he had broken ribs, a smashed leg, bruising and there was even a suggestion he might have permanent brain damage. Thankfully he didn't but I could see the writing on the wall. It was a clear message, do as I was told and no one had to get hurt._

_I didn't confide in anyone, Mum was so worried about Dad she had enough on her plate. Katie thought the sun shone out of his arse, it was Freddie this and Freddie that, I still didn't understand how she could separate the guy who she regularly fucked from the monster who'd ordered Dad's beating. I think Naomi knew something was wrong but I couldn't tell her, I knew it would hurt her too much if she discovered the horrible choice I faced._

_When Dad was discharged from hospital I went back to the club with a heavy heart, Freddie smirked at me as he asked if I'd reconsidered his generous offer. I nodded and said yes, fine, I'd marry him, just as long as the people I cared about were safe. _

_I was a naive 21 year old who thought she was making a sacrifice for the sake of her family, obviously it was a mistake but even I couldn't have foreseen just how big an error getting involved with Freddie McClair was going to be._

* * *

I agonised for days after that, how the hell was I going to tell Naomi? Ok so we might pretend we weren't a couple to keep things casual but to all intents and purposes we were together. I became increasingly withdrawn, I think she thought I was worried about my Dad and she never pushed me, not once. She was only ever patient and kind towards me and I was about to ruin both our lives. In the end I decided to bite the bullet and get it over and done with.

I asked her out for a drink because I thought it would be less likely to result in a showdown if it was in public but it was still one of the the hardest things I've ever done. She sat in stunned silence while I explained I was getting engaged. At first I think she thought it was some sort of joke, she stopped laughing when she found out who I was going to marry. She went ballistic, told me he was an evil bastard and nothing was ever worth the price he'd make me pay. I wish I could say she was wrong but her words of warning came back to haunt me on more than one occasion.

I tried to comfort her when she got upset, I wiped away her tears as she pleaded with me not to do it, told me I was the only person who'd ever matter to her, the only one who made her feel anything. I couldn't help my own tears spilling down my cheeks as I explained I didn't have a choice, not if I wanted to keep my family safe. She got excited when she came up with the idea that Katie could do it instead and I watched the hope drain away when I explained why that wasn't acceptable to Freddie.

She shook her head and gave me a resigned sigh when she realised I was serious, she muttered something about us just being friends and I realised she hadn't really understood. The look of devastation and betrayal on her face when I told her we couldn't see each other anymore was seared into my mind for months afterwards, but I had to try to make my marriage work no matter how fucked up it all was.

Telling Naomi was bad but telling my family was almost worse. My Mum and Dad were shocked beyond belief that I'd even consider being near the monster who'd hurt them so much. Katie understood but was jealous as fuck, she wanted to be Mrs McClair and I didn't have the heart to tell her why that wasn't a possibility. My brother James just kept asking if that meant he could 'pop a cap in my ass' because he clearly didn't understand how serious this was.

There didn't seem to be much point in having a protracted engagement, Freddie bought me a massive rock, there was an announcement and within three months we were walking down the aisle. It was a simple ceremony, hardly anyone there and I plastered a smile on my face as I tried not to think about how I'd dreamt my wedding day would be compared to this. We honeymooned on a private island in the Caribbean, a no expense spared, idyllic location and I'd often lose myself in the azure blue sea as my husband panted above me, sweaty in the humidity, as he thrust repeatedly until he came.

And so began my second oscar winning role, the dutiful housewife, who loved being screwed by her oh so masterful husband. I learnt early on it would be over a lot quicker if I faked it. Most of the time he didn't care if I came but he took some sort of perverse pleasure in prolonging it if I didn't sound like I was enjoying myself.

I wasn't.

All I ever thought was how different things were with Naomi, how it had been almost, if not more, important to make me write and shudder beneath her in pleasure, than to orgasm herself. There was never any suggestion I wouldn't come when her fingers were inside me. Freddie's dick? I could take it or leave it. Well, leave it mostly.

Thankfully, the fact I was his wife and potentially the mother of his children meant he stayed true to his earlier moral objection and never expected me to give him a blow job. So we just fucked or rather I lay there as he screwed me and my mind wandered off. I actually planned the total redecoration of the dining room during one tortuous session. Once I wasn't careful enough in hiding my boredom and he saw my disinterested expression. He pinned my arms above my head and thrust harder and harder into me coming once, then waiting until he could manage it a second time as I winced in pain.

His crude attitude towards sex should have meant nothing surprised me where he was concerned but I was still shocked one night when he made me get down on all fours on the lounge carpet so he could fuck me from behind and not miss the football. He cried out in excitement as he scored at the same time as his beloved Chelsea, I'm still not sure which he enjoyed the most, his orgasm or the goal.

We carried along like that for nearly a year, I was increasingly isolated from my family and I had no real friends. There were a few of his associates wives but they were all bitches who competed to have the best of everything and I was the wife of the boss so they never totally let me into their circle, not that I wanted be there anyway.

It was a stark contrast to my life before where my evenings were filled with rowdy dinners with Naomi, Cook and Effy and weekends that often consisted of lively parties with their wide circle of friends. The only time I'd seen Naomi was at a company thing in the club, I'd tried to speak to her but she blanked me. I didn't blame her but that didn't stop me missing her. Yes the sex was great but she was also my best friend and there was a massive void in my life because she wasn't there anymore.

So I was already upset and bored when my wonderful husband made some snide comment about all women being whores but luckily for him, I was a pretty cheap one. Naomi stared sadly at me as my face burned in humiliation. I seethed as we drove home and I let rip as soon as we got inside.

He stared coldly at me as I shouted at him and maybe I should have spotted the warning signs but I didn't. Suddenly the back of his hand connected with my cheek and I was on the floor with the taste of blood in my mouth.

"Don't ever raise your voice to me again, you're my wife, my property, I own you and I'll do what the fuck I like with you."

I can still remember the chill it sent down my spine.

The next day he acted like nothing had happened and brightly suggested over breakfast it was about time I got pregnant. I was horrified, not only was I far too young, the idea of bringing his child into the world appalled me. He took me straight upstairs after that and a pattern was established where he fucked me, often more than once a day in a vain attempt to get the successor he craved.

The fatal flaw in his plan was the fact I wasn't going to get pregnant because I secretly kept taking the pill. Stupidly I thought he'd never find out. When he discovered my dishonestly he beat me so badly I couldn't leave the house for a week. Worse still was the fact I had to recover in bed so after he threw out all traces of the contraception he was able to resume our twice daily bouts of rough sex telling me I was going to give him a son even if it killed me. At times I wished it would.

A couple of months later my period was late, I was regular as clockwork so I had a horrible suspicion I knew exactly what it meant. Freddie had made sure there were plenty of tests in the house, so I peed on a stick and felt nauseous as it came back positive. In the end I did three more tests to make sure but each one was the same and so I had to face facts, I was pregnant.

He was ecstatic when I told him, immediately phoning my Mum and Dad to say they were going to be grandparents. They were almost as thrilled as I was.

His whole behaviour changed, nothing was too much trouble, he was attentive and at times he almost seemed kind. But it wasn't out of genuine concern for me it was because he wanted to protect his precious unborn child and as I was some sort of walking incubator he had to be nice to me. If our relationship had been genuine it would have made me feel cherished and safe, instead it made me feel claustrophobic and trapped. I also knew once I had the baby there would always be a tie to him, always some hold he'd have over me.

Even though I begged him to keep it a secret until we had the all clear at the 12 week scan he was like a kid in a sweet shop. I was mortified when he made a big announcement at some dinner we were attending and presented me with a diamond bracelet. I was even more horrified when I saw Naomi a few days later, she made a point of stopping and looking at my wrist before she sneeringly said "so it's true then, he gets a baby and you get jewellery, for someone who once got offended at being called a prostitute you're doing a pretty convincing impression these days _Mrs_ _McClair_."

It was the only thing she'd said to me in close to 18 months and the venom in her voice hurt me far more than anything my husband ever did physically.

It turns out I was right to be cautious about making any announcements, a few weeks later I woke up and noticed spots of blood on the bed clothes. I doubled over in agony as I staggered towards the en-suite and sat on the floor as I bled into my pyjamas. Not only was I in pain I was terrified how Freddie would react when I told him I'd miscarried our baby. In fact he was really calm, he was silent and then he cried. I didn't know what to do, I was so used to seeing him lash out it totally threw me seeing him display any vulnerability. I tentatively reached out for him which was a big mistake as he couldn't separate an act of kindness from something sexual and he took this as a green light that I wanted us to try again. I can still remember the hope in his voice as he told me there was no time like the present and we'd keep on trying until we were the family we wanted.

I fell pregnant again twice, both ended with two equally distressing miscarriages, part of me thought it was the universe telling me it was on my side, that I'd never carry his baby full term, but unlike the first time Freddie began to resent me, I was supposed to be the fertile wife who gave him his son and heir, if he wanted sex he had plenty of other, better options.

He sent me for tests to find out what was 'faulty' because it was obviously me. At first they couldn't find anything wrong, so he reluctantly gave them a sperm sample. I took the results of these later tests as another sign, when his sperm was introduced into the equation they discovered my womb was an 'inhospitable environment' and was always likely to reject a foetus. There was nothing stopping me having a baby in general, I was just never going to have his.

He greeted this news as the ultimate act of defiance and his contempt for me deepened, I'm pretty sure it was around that time he started screwing Katie again. I wish that meant he stopped coming near me but it didn't, all it meant was he fucked me with even less consideration than before, and that was saying something believe me. I was his wife remember, I belonged to him and he could do whatever he wanted, so he did. He'd go out on one of his mammoth drinking, coke fuelled sessions and arrive home in a foul mood spoiling for a fight.

He'd hold me down and screw me, all the time telling me I was useless and worthless, that I was a frigid, stupid whore who couldn't even give him children. I'd try to shut down when he started, drift off somewhere else but it couldn't fail to enter my sub conscious and after a while I started to believe it. I'd cry at the drop of a hat and began to lose weight, but that apparently made me even uglier in his eyes.

To preserve my sanity I forced myself to do a positive tally in my head, giving thanks for small mercies every time he came near me. This time he hadn't split my lip, this time it was over quickly, this time he'd lapsed into a slumber before he could do too much damage. I took anything I could get.

Over the next few months I was repeatedly humiliated and degraded until I didn't recognise myself anymore. He still put on some false act on the rare times we went out, calling me his beautiful wife, showering me with affection, gifts and compliments. In the privacy of our home he was a sadistic bastard.

He cut me off from my family, I barely spoke to my parents anymore, they hated him so much and there was no way I could ever let them know what I had to endure, it'd kill them. Katie had always been envious of my lifestyle and let's face it I was pretty sure Freddie treated her like a princess now she was his mistress. As for Naomi, I'd broken her heart and other than that one insult we'd not spoken for the best part of two years. I was alone and I had no one.

A couple of times I did think about leaving, just walking out. I didn't want the money or the lifestyle so I could just go right? Again how naive was I? After another violent row I packed a bag and told him I was going to my parents. He sneered at me and pinned me to wall by the neck, he squeezed tighter as I struggled for breath.

He was practically foaming at the mouth as he told me if I ever thought about leaving him he'd always find me. Then he'd kill me, my family and anyone else who'd been stupid enough to help me escape. I wasn't left in any doubt he was serious and I couldn't risk it, besides which I didn't have the strength.

My breaking point came about a month later, I was sitting quietly, reading a magazine but minding my own business when he stumbled through the door with a few of his poker buddies. He ordered me to get them some beers and they settled in for the night round the table. I was on hand to replenish their drinks and snacks as the stakes got higher. He'd just lost a fairly big amount of money and it obviously pissed him off.

Freddie took a sip of his beer and motioned towards me, he made some sort of comment about me looking so innocent but they all knew that wasn't true. Then he stared at me with a glint in his eye and I began to worry. I was used to him treating me like crap in private but humiliating me in front of his mates was a whole new ball park.

He then proceeded to tell them about our trouble conceiving or rather having children. It wasn't done in a sympathetic way, it was purely to lay the blame at my door. I zoned out until the point I heard him explain I'd never given him a blow job, that's not what your wife is for right? General murmurs of agreement.

Then he'd laid the bottle down and asked if that still held true if your wife wasn't going to be a mother. They paused but saw the way the conversation was headed before they said no, it wasn't the same, no kids meant no reason why not.

He grinned at me, grabbed my hand and rubbed it across his crotch as I felt him stiffen. He unzipped his jeans, pulled his erection free and simply said "Suck it."

I must have looked confused, not just because it wasn't something he'd ever demanded but also because we weren't alone.

He repeated "suck it, I don't care who's here, take it in your mouth."

I instinctively shook my head and realised my stupid mistake when his fist connected with my cheek. It was enough to make me reel and certainly long enough for him to grab my hair and force his dick into my mouth.

I knelt down and for the first time in my life I gave someone a blow job, luckily I'd inherited the Fitch low gag reflex that gave Katie her reputation so when he pushed my head harder and harder as he thrust into me I just took it. All I wanted was for it to be over, his mates were watching and making disgusting comments. A few minutes later, he ejaculated into my mouth I wished he'd lasted longer, the taste was one of the most disgusting things I'd ever experienced but I still swallowed just as he demanded.

I pulled away, my face burned and thought I'd never feel this humiliated as long as I lived, but at least it was finished. Of course Freddie had other ideas. He smirked at me, said it wasn't bad for a beginner and gave me a six out of ten for effort. He laughed when the rest of them agreed Katie was a ten.

"So who's next boys?"

The words made me shake, I looked at him as he glanced round his mates, Christ he was serious. Even they looked reluctant until he stared menacingly, "maybe she'll get an eight by the end eh?"

So my husband watched as one by one I gave his friends a blow job, he made lewd comments and he made them mark me at the end. Again my positive list licked in, at least it was a poker night not a snooker one, that meant three not sixteen. It wasn't pleasant but at least there was no chance I'd get pregnant. I knew I was clutching at straws.

Afterwards, he casually told me to get out of his sight, it wasn't exactly something I resisted. I went into our bedroom, furiously brushed my teeth over and over and sobbed into the pillow. I doubted I'd ever experience humiliation like that again, although it wasn't always a given with Freddie.

When I heard the door creak open I tensed, apparently tonight hadn't been demeaning enough, there was more to come. He stumbled into the room and made a comment about always knowing I was a whore who let any man fuck me. He climbed into bed beside me but was so pissed he wasn't even erect, he was still able to pin me down and make some sneering statement about the fact my sister always made him stiff so maybe he'd have to think about her instead.

I don't know if it was the indignity of what he'd forced me to do or the mention of my twin but something inside me snapped. He was pissed and holding my wrists with one arm as he used the other to get himself hard enough to fuck me. I saw my chance and I grabbed it with both hands. My head smashed into his nose and I worked my arms free. The element of surprise was enough to make him fall to the floor but it didn't buy me much time until he got up in a rage and told me I'd fucking regret that. I reached out for the bedside lamp and swung it blindly hoping I'd hit him. I wish I could say it was only once, but I swung at him at least three times to make sure. I heard a thud and got up to find him collapsed on the floor with blood everywhere.

Suddenly I panicked, shit what if I'd killed him? I went into some kind of robotic trance, I calmly undressed and got into the shower. I disposed of my clothes in the open fire and put some things into a case. I took some cash from the safe and trashed the house to make it look like a burglary. I couldn't risk one of the cars, too easy to trace, nor could I order a cab, the driver was bound to remember what time I left the house. Then I remembered an old moped we had in the one of the workshops, it was one of those stupid projects he'd started but never quite finished. I prayed it was complete enough to offer me an escape route. I wiped the CCTV tapes and made sure it was off before I threw away my phone, I needed to disappear. Imagine my relief when the bike started first time and I saw a nearly full fuel gauge. I set off and just rode as far away as I could, I didn't know where I was going until a familiar skyline came into view. It was inevitable I suppose.

As I got closer I began to doubt myself. What if she'd moved? Or was with someone? What if she flat out refused to speak to me? But I knew I had to go to the only place I'd be free from danger, to the only person who'd ever made me feel safe.

I pulled up outside the house, thankfully there were lights on. I parked the bike it didn't matter if it got nicked. I made my way up the path, I could hear the sound of laughter, so someone was in. I stood in front of the door and before I lost my nerve I knocked loudly. I heard her voice inside the hall and a sense of relief washed over me. The door opened and her eyes widened in shock.

"Emily..."

I met her gaze and bit my lip as I stood trembling on her doorstep, "I didn't know where else to go..."

She didn't have any time to react, I suddenly felt dizzy, my legs bucked and everything went black as I collapsed in a heap on the floor in front of her.

* * *

So that's the sorry tale of how I ended up married and how for the first time of many I turned to Naomi in my hour of need.

Even though I only saw her a few hours ago, I have a sudden urge to speak to her so I stretch and make my way to my room. I open the hidden panel in my desk drawer and pull out the phone. This is the safest way for us to stay in contact, I insisted there was no CCTV in here and I pay for the phone myself. Maybe Freddie knows it exists but a friend of ours set it up so it's difficult to trace and hack so what's said remains strictly private between me and Naomi.

I dial her number and she picks up after a few rings. There's a lot of background noise.

_"Hey baby. Is everything ok?"_

There's a note of worry in her voice and I smile at her protectiveness, "Of course, I just wanted to speak to you."

_"Oh ok then, but you don't often ring me when we've seen each other. I mean I'm not complaining, I'd speak to you every day if I could." She continues._

"I'm good, especially following this afternoon. What's going on?" I reply slightly jealously.

"_Dinner with Bec and Charlie."_

"Oh yeah, you did say but I forgot, give them my love and tell them I wish I could be there."

_"Em, trust me, the tequila's half gone and I'm going to bed soon before it gets too messy." _

"Now I really wish I could be there." I say flirtatiously.

_"Stop that, you know it's unfair to be suggestive when we can't do anything about it."_

"You weren't asking me to stop this afternoon..." I say cheekily.

I can imagine the expression on her face as there's a long pause.

_"So apart from phoning to get me all worked up before bedtime, what else can I do for you?"_

I sigh, "nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice."

_"Em, are you sure everything's ok?" She asks with concern._

"Naomi I'm fine, honestly. I miss you that's all." I soothe as there's a pause.

_Even over the phone I can sense her smile, "I miss you too. When can I see you again?"_

I suck my teeth, "there's that dinner thing tomorrow so I'll be in town but he'll be watching me like a hawk..."

_"Oh the charity do? He's been moaning about it all the time apparently, the unfeeling bastard. I mean who begrudges going to something that's raising money for a charity that helps kids with a life threatening disease? Your childhood should be carefree not full of tests and hospitals..."_

"I love you." I interrupt.

_She stops, "what brought that on?"_

"You care so much about things, I love that about you." I state simply.

_"I love you too, not for any one reason, just because of all the things that make you Emily."_

I bite my lip, "Thank you."

_"It's the truth." She responds._

I shake my head, "I didn't mean just for that..."

_"Then what?" She says curiously._

I say it with as much feeling as I can, "everything, I meant thank you for everything."

_"Em, I'm really..." There's a loud smash._

"I think you need to get back to your destructive guests. Even though he'll be watching me, let's try to sneak away tomorrow night ok, even if it's only for ten minutes?"

_"Alright, sounds good, I love you baby." Another loud crash, "Christ I really have to go..."_

"I love you too, night."

I hang up and put the phone back into it's hiding place before I open my laptop. I type in my password three times as I go through the various screens, not that I'm paranoid or anything...

Encrypted files is another benefit from my friend, if anyone tries to hack them the hard drive backs up to a separate remote server and then wipes itself immediately and not in a lame way, we're talking years to get access to.

I open the spreadsheet and put an entry into the latest column. Ok so filling it in manually isn't high tech but it's also not linked to anything traceable. I look at the number and smile. Another step towards freedom. We're not there yet, but we will be, I'm determined about that.

This is my escape plan, the way Naomi and I will be together properly. Every time I move money for Freddie I take a little cut. It's always hidden as 'charges' or 'fees' so no one notices, slowly but surely I'm building a nest egg which means Naomi and I can get away.

That night I went to Naomi's house she could have turned me away, but she didn't because she loves me.

I know it spooks her sometimes when I say thank you but she rescued me that night and I'm determined I'll spend the rest of my life making sure she knows how much that means to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a short chapter but I hope it's ok.**

**As ever thank you for reading, favouriting and reviewing.**

**Next chapter is Emily and we'll find out more about what happened when she turned up on Naomi's doorstep.**

**But for now I hope you like it.**

* * *

I hang up the phone. Emily rarely calls me so I hope she's ok. I walk into the lounge.

"Alright blondie?"

I smile at Cook, "yeah, I'm fine."

There's a chuckle, "So how is the divine Ms M?"

I stare at the room, "I don't know actually. She seems a bit strange. I think she's reminiscing."

Charlie rubs my shoulder, "ignore her, from what Bec said she was in a pretty bad way that night..."

Effy nods, "don't worry babe, I'm sure she's ok."

I look at the floor, "Have you lot smashed every glass or just the cheap ones?"

They look bashful until Cook puts his arm around me, "listen Naoms, we're playing some games, go have a lie down, a bit of a think and then come join in the fun. There's a bottle of tequila with your name on it."

I give them a smile and nod, "ok, you're right I do need a bit of space, but not for long. I'll be back out soon."

I walk into my room, lie on the bed and sigh. The night Emily turned up I was a total mess. I hadn't spoken to her in just over two years. Well I had, but only a couple of sarcastic comments and certainly nothing nice.

That'll always make me feel guilty, the way I cut her totally out of my life like she didn't matter. She did, she always would and maybe if I'd been braver she wouldn't have suffered as much.

I exhale, I guess we'll never know but I was here for her now, and that was the important thing.

I could still recall how shit scared I was when she turned up at the door and how much I wanted to protect her...

* * *

_I stared at the figure collapsing across the threshold, her head smashed against the floor and her body crumpled._

_"Cook... Cook.. For fuck's sake help..." I screamed._

_He came into the hall, "Jesus, is she ok?"_

_I shook my head and stood in despair, "No...no she isn't...please help her... please..."_

_He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa before placing her down._

_"Give her some air..." I demanded as I knelt at her side._

_Emily lay there, eyes closed and laboured breathing._

_"Em? Emily? It's ok. You're safe. I'm here now." I uttered as her breathing evened out._

_I inhaled sharply as I drew the hair from her face, the bruise was already starting to form and she flinched as I touched her._

_"Freddie's been up to his usual crap then..." Effy said with derision as she picked up Emily's wrists._

_I stared at the marks, "he's hurt her?"_

_Effy snorted, "He's a bastard Naomi, I should know."_

_"Sorry... I forgot..." _

_She scoffed, "Don't worry, most miserable time of my life and something I'd never wish on anyone. You need to focus on making sure Emily's alright."_

_I sat on the floor and gently stroked her face, "Em, I'm here, you did the right thing, I'll take care of you..."_

_She murmured and a small whimper escaped her mouth._

_I looked up into the concerned stares, "could you leave us alone? Go out somewhere? I'm not sure an audience is what she needs, I don't want her to feel claustrophobic."_

_Cook nodded, "Sure, come on guys, we can head to this new club I know. Let's leave them to it."_

_Bec looked at me and a realisation dawned, "me as well?"_

_I nodded sheepishly, "sorry, I need to focus on what's best for Emily. I'll call you, I promise."_

_Emily stirred, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..."_

_I cupped her face, "It's ok, what do you need?"_

_She gave me a weak smile, "I'm fine."_

_"Shall I run you a bath?" I asked as I gently stroked her skin._

_"That'd be lovely."_

_Bec followed me to the bathroom, "so that's her then? The famous Mrs McClair?" _

_I sighed and turned on the taps, I slumped over the bath, I didn't trust myself to face her, "Yeah, that's her."_

_"So she's the one that broke your heart and ruined you for the rest of us?" Bec asked slightly bitterly._

_I nodded, "Sorry, but yes."_

_She gave a resigned sigh, "see you around Naomi."_

_I turned, the hurt in her eyes was evident, "Bec..."_

_"Don't worry about it babe, I'll cope."_

_"I will call you, I just need a few days. I can't turn her away when she's asked for my help."_

_Bec laughed and leaned in to capture my lips, she sighed sadly as she pulled away, "I know you can't. It's one of the reasons I love you."_

_"Bec..." I uttered lamely._

_"I'll wait to hear from you Naomi." She said as she walked away._

_I went back to Emily, the house was empty. "The bath's ready. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."_

_She stared at me, "I'm not... I'm not sure... I'm not strong enough... I'm sorry..."_

_I picked her up and supported her on my shoulder as I led her into the bathroom, "Will you be ok?"_

_She sighed "I feel pathetic, but I might need a bit of help, getting in and out, you know?"_

_I lowered her into the suds, I tried not to stare but I couldn't help noticing the scars and marks. But this was about soothing Emily. She sank into the water with a contented sigh and luxuriated in the soapy cloud._

_After a while she stared at me, "ask what you want."_

_I swallowed uncomfortably, "What did he do to you Em?"_

_She snorted and pointed to a white mark on her upper arm, "this is when I pissed him off in front of a business associate, he hit me with the tv remote, you wouldn't think it could do so much damage eh?"_

_I gestured towards another, "and this?"_

_She smiled ruefully, "long standing one that. The second time I miscarried his baby, he was losing patience by then."_

_I sat in silence as Emily recounted what had happened to her. It was stupid but I felt every hit, every insult, every unkind word like it was me. By the time she finished my fists were clenched and I had tears streaming down my face._

_"So why now? What happened to make you leave?" I asked._

_She reddened and told me what happened earlier that night. I could tell she was ashamed as she recounted the humiliation Freddie subjected her to. I didn't even flinch when she told me about hitting him with the lamp, I'd have done much worse._

_"Oh God Emily. I had no idea..." _

_She stared sadly at me,"why would you? I hurt you, broke your heart, I got everything I deserved." _

_I shook my head, "don't you dare say that, no one deserves this, none of it."_

_She shrugged, "I made a bad choice Naomi, it's only fair I suffered the consequences."_

_I knelt before her and gently stroked her face, "I promise I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. He won't hurt you again."_

_Emily smiled, "you always were my saviour."_

_I gave her a weak smile, "rinse yourself off and then you need to get some rest."_

_She did as instructed and climbed out of the bath. I softly patted her with the towel, "let me know if it hurts." _

_She smiled, "it's the most tender anyone's been with me for a while."_

_I took a deep breath, "Em, I'm so sorry."_

_"Naomi, it's not your fault." _

_I stared at her, "it's not yours either."_

_She looked back and frowned, "I made the decision, admittedly it was stupid, but I have to live with that..."_

_I shook my head and held her, "none of it, it's not your fault. Nothing's your fault."_

_She started to sob and I gripped her more tightly as she wept into my chest, she grabbed my shirt and shuddered against me. I soothed her and stroked her hair._

_"Shhh baby, I'm here. You're going to be fine."_

_"I must have done something..." She said between sobs._

_I held her tightly, "no you didn't. It's not your fault."_

_She gripped me. "But..."_

_"not...your...fault." I confirmed._

_She cried into my chest, "Thank you."_

_I stroked her hair, "You're Emily Fitch, you're beautiful and special, he's the monster in this."_

_She passively let me lead her to my bedroom. I found her a t-shirt and some shorts which she put on as I lifted the duvet, she climbed in and I wrapped the cover around her, I kissed the top of her head, "try to get some sleep eh?"_

_She nodded and her breathing slowed as she drifted off. I watched as her chest rose and fell, she jerked a few times so she wasn't totally relaxed but at least she was sleeping. In spite of everything I couldn't help smiling. I always pretended I didn't give a fuck, I'm Naomi Campbell right? I didn't need anyone. But Emily was always different, she was part of what made me tick. I finally admitted the truth - __I'd missed her__. _

_I rose from the chair and made my way into the hall, I stood in the doorway, I wasn't sure she'd hear but I said it anyway, "I'll be downstairs in case you need anything. I'll see you in the morning."_

_She murmured something and pulled the covers tighter. I smiled ruefully as I grabbed a spare duvet and made my way down to the lounge._

_Effy was sitting on the sofa and the noises from the kitchen indicated Cook was back too. _

_"Is she ok?" Effy asked._

_I shrugged, "I don't know. She had a bath and I put her to bed but... Christ Eff... You should have seen her... She's covered in marks... scars... bruises..."_

_Effy stared at me, "he's a cunt Naomi, a vicious, sadistic bastard."_

_I rose and stretched, "I abandoned her... left her to deal with it all on her own..."_

_"You weren't to know." _

_I snorted, "I saw how he treated you, even if it was mercifully short. I knew what he was like. Maybe I wanted Emily to suffer a bit because she hurt me?"_

_Effy shook her head and laughed, "Babe, you care about Emily and you'd never wish that fucker on your worst enemy. What's wrong?"_

_I sat back down, hung my head and started to cry, "I feel so guilty, how could I do that to her?"_

_In an uncharacteristic move Effy hugged me, "Naoms, you didn't do anything, stop fretting about what's happened in the past and focus on what you can do in the future. Emily needs you, she wouldn't have turned up otherwise. Let her know she's safe and you're here for her, nothing else matters right now."_

_I nodded and wiped my eyes, "ok, sorry..."_

_Cook walked into the room with some tea, "now this is what I like to see, girls all touchy feely, only a matter of time before you're naked and oily."_

_Effy rolled her eyes, "Cook, you're a prick."_

_"So Emilio? Is she ok?" He asked with genuine concern as he set the cups down._

_I shrugged, "I don't know. Better than being with him, but too early to say. Is there anything about him being hurt?"_

_Cook shook his head, "Nah. If he was seriously injured I'd have been dragged in by now. He'll be fine."_

_I didn't know whether to cheer or be angry. Then I faced the question I was dreading, "Is Bec really pissed off with me?"_

_"More hurt I'd say." Effy confirmed._

_"She's a nice person, I didn't mean to upset her." I said as I reddened._

_Cook smiled, "But she ain't Emily?"_

_I shook my head, "No... not even close... no one ever will be."_

_Effy sighed, "she's going to be the ruin of you..."_

_"Cheers Eff, just what I needed to hear." I said sharply._

_My friend smiled, "I didn't say that was a bad thing..."_

_I smiled back as I picked up the duvet and made my way gingerly upstairs. I gently opened my bedroom door and sat in my chair with the covers wrapped around me. I slept fitfully, but at least I was warm. In the morning Emily stirred and awoke with a jolt. Her eyes adjusted and she smiled shyly when she saw me._

_"Have you been there all night?" She asked._

_I nodded._

_"I'm so sorry Naoms... I just... I didn't ..."_

_"Shhhh, I'm glad you came to me. So, full English?"_

_She smiled and visibly relaxed, "that'd be perfect."_

* * *

I sigh loudly, that was many years ago and even though I wouldn't change my life exactly I still wished Emily and I could be together.

There was a peal of laughter from the lounge and I got up. I walked into the room and stared incredulously.

"Twister? Are you shitting me?" I ask.

Cook grins, "Come on Naoms, it's fun."

Effy sits impassively waiting to spin the dial, "are you in or out?"

Bec and Charlie are struggling as they contort themselves on the mat. "Come on Naomi, we're in pain here."

"Oh no, I can't have that. Ok, I'm in." I say, "if you can't beat them join them eh?"

I down a shot, Effy spins and we move, it isn't particularly successful, we end up in a heap on the floor.

The doorbell rings, Cook gets it as he's the only one free.

I hear his chuckle as he walks back into the room. "Look what the cat dragged in..."

"It's a good job I'm not the jealous type..."

I look up, my eyes lock with the beautiful brown ones that stare back. I hastily get off the floor and make my way over until I'm standing in front of her.

"Emily...what are you doing here?"

"He's out and I thought I'd surprise you." she says as she places her bag down.

I smile, "You're going to stay?"

She nods, "I need to get back home tomorrow but not early. Is that ok?"

My grin broadens, "of course."

She leans up and we kiss. I wish I could say it was chaste but nah, it isn't.

We break apart, Emily smiles and kisses Bec, Charlie and Effy, "hey guys, good to see you all."

Cook smirks as he grabs some shot glasses, he lines them up and pours some tequila into them.

"Emilio, your challenge, should you choose to accept it, is to down these in a minute."

I think about protesting but Emily stops me. We stare along the line, there's at least five.

"On your marks... Get set... Go..." Cook shouts.

Emily thunders through the glasses, she only stops to wipe her mouth once she's finished.

Cook guffaws, "fucking impressive babe... Shit... 43 seconds... Emilio you're the dogs bollocks."

"I feel a bit woozy."

I lead her to the chair, "Are you ok?"

She smiles, "I always am if I'm with you."

I lean down and kiss her, "This is a lovely surprise."

"Right lezzas, enough of this lovey dovey shite, left hand red." Effy calls out.

We all go back to the mat on the floor.

"Right foot blue." Efft barks her next instruction as we all obey.

In a few moves time I'm spread across the mat, my legs are wide apart and my arms barely support me. I suddenly notice no one else is actually playing.

"Did I win?" I ask tentatively.

Effy smirks, "Yeah, you're the best Naomi."

Emily stares at me and licks her lips, "How long can you hold that position for?"

I grin at her, "I'm not sure, but a while yet..."

"Impressive stamina." she replies.

I fall down and smile at the rest of the room, "Excuse us, lovely to see you and all that but we really need to be alone."

Emily offers her hand and picks me off the floor, we go to my room giggling. We undress quickly and are soon in bed.

"The twister position. Do it again."

I push myself up and spread my legs.

Emily nestles between my thighs "Oh baby, get ready for some serious tongue action."

I sigh contentedly as I feel the first flicks, maybe she's married and maybe legally she's joined to him, but the reality is...

... she'll always be mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello folks, this is all Emily pov and is mostly in the past so we see how she and Naomi got back together but also her reasons for returning to Freddie.**

**This felt like a good place to break the story, the next chapter will be about the showdown with him and explain why she isn't afraid anymore.**

**Hope you like it and if you have the time write a review or PM me.**

* * *

**Emily**

I wake and stir. The warm body next to me is unusual but I love the rare times I wake up next to Naomi, it's another reminder what it's like to be normal and not to feel lonely. She murmurs and contentedly sighs into my neck before she starts to snore, it's not loud, it's actually quite cute but I'm awake now and know I'll struggle to get back to sleep. I gently extract myself, taking care not to wake her and get out of bed. The house is silent so I tiptoe downstairs and put the kettle on. Bec and Charlie are sprawled out on the sofas in the lounge, there are empty bottles of tequila, vodka and whisky lying around, clearly the others had continued the party after we'd gone to bed. I tidy up as much as I can without disturbing them but it'd probably take a bomb to wake them given how much they drank. I get them some water and painkillers and leave them to it.

Back in the kitchen the kettle's boiled so I pour the water over the tea bag and wait for it to brew. I look out at the familiar view. I love it here, even though it's not a rural as my place in the commuter belt countryside there's something quite beautiful about looking over the river as the early morning light makes the water sparkle and glisten while the hazy London skyline nestles in the background.

For the first few weeks after I left Freddie this view constantly uplifted me, it represented my freedom, my hope and dreams of a better life. But it couldn't last and inevitably I ended up going back, but this time I had Naomi by my side and it was definitely on my terms not his.

* * *

_"Thank you for this."_

_Naomi smiled ruefully, "it's only breakfast."_

_I sighed, "you know what I mean."_

_We sat in silence, the only sound was the occasional scrape of cutlery across a plate. I think it still felt strange for both of us, being together like this again after all this time. Naomi kept giving me furtive glances to check I was eating. I knew I must look very different to her, much thinner, more drawn and that was even before you took into account the bruises or scars._

_When I finished I placed my knife and fork down. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to eat all that, it's the most I've managed in a while."_

_She chewed her lip as if she was going to say something but then she changed her mind._

_I smiled, "It's ok, I know I've lost a lot of weight, too much probably, but it wasn't intentional, it was just a side effect of how unhappy I was."_

_Naomi smiled sadly, "I'm not sure if that's better or worse. Either way you were suffering."_

_"Well I've eaten now, I didn't even realise how hungry I was." I replied._

_Naomi picked up my plate, "I'm just going to have to make sure I fatten you up with three square meals a day for as long as you're here." _

_"I really do appreciate it but I don't want to impose, I'll only stay a few days..."_

_She shook her head, "you can stay as long as you need... or as long as you want."_

_I held her gaze, I understood the distinction. I might only need a couple of weeks to recover physically but if I wanted to stay longer I was always welcome._

_"What about work? Yours I mean."_

_She shrugged, "short term I've taken a few days off, just while you get back on your feet."_

_"And longer term?" I asked expectantly._

_She shrugged again "I don't know, I've got a few irons in the fire..."_

_I rubbed my temple, "I'm sorry... you don't know the answers any more than I do... Jesus, talk about ungrateful... I turn up out of the blue..."_

_Naomi knelt in front of me, she was smiling, "I forgot how cute your rambles were. It's ok Em, I want to take care of you so let's just focus on that first, then we'll work out what comes next."_

_"Ok, I'll stop trying to run before I can walk." I gently stroked her cheek which made her jump up and go back to the dishes._

_"So, what do you want to do today? I figured you'd want to lay low for a bit." She said slightly hysterically._

_I wondered what was going on. One minute she was gazing into my eyes and telling me she wanted to take care of me, the next she was like a frightened rabbit. I stopped mid thought and mentally slapped myself, there I go again hurtling forward. We hadn't spoken for two years, much less spent time in close proximity to each other. I was naive if I thought we could pick things straight back up again, in any case I wasn't sure rushing into anything was a good move for me right now, I needed some head space to work through things. Also somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered the dark haired woman who was here last night, she seemed slightly put out when Naomi asked her to leave and I'm pretty sure I heard hushed conversations in the background before the door closed._

_Naomi turned, she was much calmer, "Sorry, I'm just finding this a bit weird. I don't want to crowd you too much."_

_I nodded, "I know, thank you. Let's watch some crappy daytime tv."_

_She rolled her eyes, "it's for morons."_

_"Oy! This Morning can be very informative." I said in mock outrage. _

_Naomi smiled, "alright, but only because you're my special guest."_

_We sat on the sofa and she turned the telly on, she handed over the remote, "blimey relinquishing control, that's got to be a first."_

_"You always did know how to press my buttons." She replied with a wiggle of her eyebrows._

_I started to redden as I flipped to the correct channel. We sat in slightly awkward silence, it wasn't my imagination, she was definitely flirting with me. Maybe I'd been wrong about the woman because if I was Naomi's girlfriend I wouldn't be happy at all with her kicking me out so I could take care of an ex._

_"Are you ok?" Naomi asked with a concerned tone._

_I nearly asked, but then I realised it was none of my business, not anymore, "what else could anyone wish for, a lovely cooked breakfast, fascinating debates on the hot topics of the day..."_

_She looked sceptically at the tv, "is taxidermy the new baking? I bloody hope not, it's bad enough seeing those fucking stupid cakes on telly, I don't want to see badly stuffed animals instead."_

_I decided to wind her up a bit more, "apparently it's becoming very popular. It's loose women after this, maybe that'll be a bit more intellectually stimulating."_

_"Christ you're joking? I'd rather have a lobotomy, they're all so fucking opinionated..."_

_I grinned, "hmm, I can see how someone reserved like you might struggle to relate to that..." _

_Naomi realised I was teasing her, "But obviously you're the guest, so it'd be rude not to let you watch what you want."_

_I chuckled, "Still as easy as ever Naoms..."_

_We sat in silence and watched the screen, every now and then I could feel her gaze at me but I resisted the urge to look back. To be honest I wasn't sure I could cope with the blue eyed scrutiny. Her phone bleeped a few times signalling she had a text._

_"Aren't you going to get that?" I asked curiously._

_She shook her head, "Won't be anyone important."_

_I noted the use of the term anyone, rather than anything._

_I took a deep breath, "She's very pretty. Your girlfriend."_

_Finally she glanced at me, "she's not my girlfriend."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Does she know that?"_

_Naomi sighed loudly, "can we just watch this please? You're the one who made a fuss in the first place now you're missing most of it."_

_"Sorry, it's none of my business." I said acutely aware I'd touched a raw nerve._

_She tutted and turned, "Emily, for the last time, stop fretting about other people. Taking care of you and making sure you're safe is what's important right now, nothing else."_

_Before I had a chance to answer we heard the front door go and Cook sauntered in, I panicked in case he had bad news._

_"Don't you ever pick up your messages? I sent you three million texts." He said._

_"What is it, is it bad?" I asked nervously._

_Cook winked at me, "Nah babe, he had a few cuts and bruises but nothing permanent."_

_"Unfortunately. I'd have finished the cunt off." Naomi added._

_"What and gone to prison? Nice one Naomi, very sensible." Cook scoffed._

_I let out a sigh of relief, "I can say I'm exactly glad he's not badly injured, but it's a relief I didn't really hurt him._

_Cook grimaced, something both Naomi and I noticed straight away, "what?"_

_He shrugged, "you might not be so glad when he eventually tracks you down, he's seriously pissed off, apoplectic with rage that you ran off and he can't find you."_

_Oh shit, __the last thing I wanted was to drag them into the utter crap that was my life__, we could all end up getting hurt._

_"I'm so sorry... I'll find somewhere else to stay tomorrow..." I garbled as my mind raced,_

_Naomi firmly held up her hand, "No! You're not running anymore Emily."_

_"But this isn't your problem..." I said in despair._

_There was a small snort of laughter, "I made it my problem the minute I let you in last night, we're in this together and I'm not going to let him hurt you again."_

_Tears welled up in my eyes, "I... I don't..."_

_She cupped my face, "I told you we'll figure something out, in the meantime if we have to stay indoors and watch excruciating daytime tv I think that's a small price to pay eh?"_

* * *

Over the next couple of days we got into a routine; each morning I'd wake up to find Naomi wrapped in her duvet watching over me, she'd smile and ask how I'd slept and I'd give some sort of platitude back. I felt bad that I had her whole queen size double bed to myself while she slept in an uncomfortable arm chair but she insisted it was perfectly cozy and flat out refused when I offered to sleep on the sofa. I thought about suggesting we shared the bed but decided that might be too weird and I didn't want to ruin the easy going companionship we'd slotted neatly back into.

Naomi would shower first and while I was washing she'd make us breakfast. She stayed true to her word and prepared plenty of hearty meals, I jokingly said it had taken me nearly two years to lose all the weight I was going to put back on in two days. She said I'd always had a gorgeous figure and it was good to see me getting it back. I blushed every time she said something nice to me, mainly because it made such a change to be told I was beautiful or looked great. It was always done so sincerely and was all about building my confidence.

We'd spend the day watching tv or a DVD, playing cards or just sit reading in comfortable silence. If I wanted to talk, about anything, she'd patiently listen, take an interest and ask questions. She never pried or brought up anything to do with my life unless I instigated it and when I got upset she'd hold me, all the time whispering soothing words of encouragement until my tears stopped. I'd never felt so well cared for and I was nearly able to convince myself this was what my life was going to be like from now on.

But I knew the lovely fluffy bubble we'd built around the house wasn't real nor was it sustainable. In the short term we could handle not going out but even after a few days we were starting to get a little stir crazy. Naomi needed to go back to work at some point and not just for the money because it would start to raise suspicion if she disappeared at exactly the same time as I did. Each night Cook came back with an update mostly how Freddie was upping the search, he'd exhausted the obvious avenues and I was glad Katie's influence had ensured he believed my parents when they said they hadn't seen me, God knows what would have happened if he even suspected they were shielding me. Cook told us he'd even talked about getting a private detective. I knew the net was tightening, it might be slow but eventually he'd find me, he was ruthless and wouldn't stop until he'd succeeded.

That was about a week after I'd turned up at Naomi's and I can still remember how that night was both one of the worst and one of the best of my life.

* * *

_"I have to go back." I said quietly as we sat down to dinner._

_Naomi looked horrified, "How can you even contemplate that?"_

_"Naomi, please you don't understand..."_

_"What? What don't I understand Emily? The fact he beats you? The fact he rapes you? Or is it the the fact that next time he might kill you?" She spat. _

_I sighed, "He told me Naomi, what he'd do if I left him, he'll kill me anyway if I don't go back."_

_"You know he's perfectly capable of it." Effy added and I gave her a brief smile._

_"Stay out of this Eff, it's got fuck all to do with you." Naomi pointed at her friend._

_Cook tried to smooth things over, "Come on you two, fighting amongst ourselves ain't gonna help Emilio is it."_

_Naomi turned on him, "You can piss off as well, we were doing fine until you turned up with your scaremongering."_

_"For how much longer?" I asked._

_She stopped, "what?"_

_I shrugged, "We haven't been out in days, we're not made of money and the longer this goes on the more likely he is to put two and two together. Then we'll both be in danger, I can't put you at risk like that Naomi."_

_"Oh right, but it's ok for me to put you at risk by allowing you to go back to him?" Naomi spluttered._

_"Of course not, but what choice do we have?" I reasoned._

_She sighed then suddenly brightened, "we could go away, far away, anywhere in the world, just you and me, leave all this behind."_

_I shook my head, "what? And live our lives constantly looking over our shoulders? Waiting for messages our families had been hurt? That's not a life."_

_"It was just an idea." She said sadly._

_I smiled weakly, "please Naomi, don't make this harder than it needs to be."_

_She sneered at me, "oh sorry, it's always me isn't it? I'm the one in the wrong... the stupid idealist who thinks two people should be happy... because... because they... lo... You know what? It doesn't matter, I'm going to bed. Finally your offer to sleep on the sofa is accepted Emily."_

_I watched her walk away and my shoulders slumped, "I don't want her to get hurt, not because of me..."_

_In an unexpected move Effy placed an arm around my shoulders, "I understand your logic but I also understand why it hurts Naomi."_

_I nodded, "what should I do?"_

_She smiled, "I can't tell you that Emily. But you need to talk to Naomi, sort through this because I'm definitely not putting up with the stroppy bitch she became last time."_

_I smiled ruefully, "maybe I should sleep on it and try again?"_

_Effy winked, "Sounds like a plan. Night Emily."_

_Cook grinned at me, "night babe. It'll be fine."_

_I changed and placed the duvet on the sofa. I sank down onto it with a sigh, I shifted a few times but couldn't get into a good position. I wasn't trying to hurt Naomi, I was trying to protect her. I knew what Freddie was capable of, if that meant she might come to any harm I wanted to avoid that at all costs. _

_I tossed and turned for a while until I decided to bite the bullet. I got off the sofa and made my way upstairs. I pushed her door open and gingerly made my way inside. I stood in the doorway as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and then went over to the side of the bed. I took a deep breath, raised the covers and climbed in._

_"What do you want?" _

_"Naomi..."_

_She sighed, "I'm still angry with you."_

_I shuffled towards her, "I know and I don't blame you."_

_"So why are you doing it?" She questioned._

_"Do you honestly think if there was another choice I wouldn't take it? I screwed everything up before Naoms, I'd give anything to make the past different." I said tearfully._

_She paused, then sighed, "come here."_

_I gratefully nestled into the open arms offered to me, my head rested on her chest and I could feel her heart beat. "What are we going to do?"_

_She stroked my hair, "I don't know."_

_I began to cry, "I'm so sorry..."_

_"Shhh, it's ok. I'm sorry too. But the thought of you getting hurt again... it's so horrible..."_

_"I don't want to put you in any danger..."_

_We lay in bed for a while, both thinking but neither of us speaking._

_"Ok, you can go back, but you need an insurance policy." Naomi stated._

_I half smiled, "how am I going to get that?"_

_"I have a friend who can help and I can get some things from work, leave it with me. I will make sure you're safe Emily."_

_I leaned up and attempted to kiss her, she pulled away, "I thought..."_

_"Em, maybe it's too soon." She replied._

_I smiled ruefully, "damaged goods..."_

_Naomi stared at me, "No, never. Don't you dare think of yourself like that."_

_I shrugged, "then what?"_

_She took a deep breath, "it's not because I don't want to, I really do, believe me. I just need to sort something out first."_

_I paused, "So she is your girlfriend?"_

_Naomi shook her head._

_"But she's more than a friend?"_

_She exhaled, "yeah, I guess so. We've been sleeping together for a while, it's not serious, not on my part anyway, but she's a good person and doesn't deserve to be badly treated just because she fell in love with someone who couldn't love her back."_

_I smiled, "So she didn't pick up on the commitment phobia the way I did then?"_

_"It wasn't about commitment..."_

_I frowned, "I don't understand."_

_Naomi bit her lip, "Do you remember the day in the cafe?"_

_"I'm hardly likely to forget." I confirmed._

_She nodded, "neither am I. You vividly remember the day your heart got broken, at least I do." _

_It was the first time she'd ever acknowledged it, "Naomi, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I thought I was doing the best thing. Before you start, it wasn't the right thing, I'd never think that but I thought it was for the best."_

_"I told you that you were the only person who'd ever matter to me." She continued._

_"Yes."_

_"That was my clumsy way of telling you I love you, I've never stopped Emily, I loved you then and I love you now." She said quietly._

_I looked up into the unsure blue eyes and smiled, "I love you too."_

_Naomi exhaled, "Jesus, that's the first time I've ever said that."_

_I laughed, "me too..."_

_Our eyes locked and we moved towards each other before we stopped ourselves._

_"I'll talk to Bec tomorrow." Naomi stated._

_I nodded, "I'll go back to the sofa."_

_She pulled me closer, "Stay. We're not going to do anything, just cuddle."_

_I nestled in to her side, "this is pretty comfortable."_

_She kissed the top of my head, "night Em, I love you."_

_I smiled and whispered back, "I love you too."_

* * *

"Morning." The gravelly voice states.

I snap out of my memory and turn, "hey Bec, sleep well?"

She stares at me, "two bottles of tequila, one bourbon and on that fucking awful sofa, what do you think?"

I shrug, "the pair of you looked pretty content when I was tidying up earlier."

Her eyes narrow, "How the hell do you do it?"

"What?" I ask.

She waves her hand, "manage to look all... sparkly... after a big night drinking... I hate you."

"I didn't have as much as you and I've had a cup of tea." I reply.

"Oh God, tea, that's the answer, everything will be ok after a brew."

I smile, "I'll make a pot shall I?"

Bec smiles at me, "you are a wonderful woman..."

I sigh, "Thanks Bec, thank you for being such a good friend."

She stares, "Are you ok? Naomi said you were being a bit odd."

"Christ, can't I express my gratitude without it being weird?" I state.

She walks over and squeezes me into a tight hug, "you're welcome and the same to you."

"Ahem..."

Naomi and Charlie are in the doorway, "sorry to interrupt..."

Bec releases me, "It's fine we've already shagged while you two beauties were fast asleep, we do it regularly right Em?"

I nod, "at it like rabbits..."

Naomi turns to Charlie, "see? I told you us fucking was ok, it's like wife swap."

Charlie grins, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Bec pouts, "You'd better be joking."

Charlie smiles, "you did start it."

"Not the point, don't be childish." Bec responds.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Charlie replies as Bec smiles shyly, "so breakfast?"

I pour the tea and pick up two mugs, I walk over to Naomi and smile, "let's take these upstairs and work up an appetite?"

Naomi grins at me, "cheers Charlie, but I think we'll be having brunch."

I walk out of the room and she follows, I pause at the foot of the stairs.

"I think it'll be more like afternoon tea..."


End file.
